The present disclosure relates to aircraft environmental control systems (ECS), and more specifically to mounting systems for components of an ECS. An ECS utilizes cabin air compressors to condition air for delivery to an aircraft cabin. The pressure and temperature of the aircraft cabin must be maintained throughout a wide variety of flight conditions. A pack control unit (PCU) communicates with and receives feedback from cabin air compressor modules to ensure that the temperature and pressure of the aircraft cabin remains at sufficient levels. The PCU communicates with the cabin air compressor modules through wiring that is routed from the PCU to each module. The wiring must be routed and supported such that the wiring will not interfere with other parts of the ECS and will not wear through.